It is a well understood fact that a large portion of the world's population, especially in underdeveloped countries, does not have access to clean, potable water. In the developed world, many of the sources of water for human consumption are unable to keep pace with demand. Further, quality is either unsustainable or increasingly expensive. Thus, the need for alternative affordable solutions is substantial. In many geographic regions, the need is critical for sustaining human health and life.
Existing methods for extracting and recovering water from atmospheric air are known. However, known methods suffer from the fact that they are energy intensive and operationally complex. This embodiment describes a very efficient method of operation.